Truths of the Business
by crazyarsonist
Summary: Being a superhero is their job. And just like any normal business, even the Teen Titans have their own codes to follow.


**Useless Notes: **First-time writer, long-time fan. I've finally gotten around to writing my first ever Teen Titans story. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Teen Titans, they would still be around.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"_We do not do this because it is permitted. We do it because we have to. We do it because we are compelled." _

–_Rorschach _

**Truths of the Business**

_**1. No day-offs; no sick leaves. **_

"But why _not_?!" Beast Boy's wail echoed in the street.

Robin angrily turned his head to him. "For the last _time_, Beast Boy, not now!"

"Why not now?" he persisted, before morphing into a bird and flew over Cyborg's head.

"Friend Beast Boy, I do not think now is the best time for this discussion," Starfire put in, then flew after Beast Boy. "Perhaps it would be best to wait before we can continue?"

"Star's right," Cyborg's voice came from the ground. "Can't we talk about this later, grass stain?"

The green bird landed beside a nearby lamppost, then promptly morphed back into Beast Boy. "You guys don't get it. It's been three months since our visit to Tokyo… We _need_ another vacation! I heard Mexico's really cool this time of the year…"

Robin's groan interrupted whatever else Beast Boy had to say. "Superheroes aren't supposed to take breaks or vacations, Beast Boy. What if somebody tried to attack the city while we were gone?"

"We can always call in the Titans East dudes to come watch the city for us," Beast Boy grinned, apparently pleased with his suggestion. "And the police force of this city needs some exercise."

Suddenly, a huge black hand came out and grabbed the lamppost that stood beside Beast Boy. The lamppost then flew across the street, over the heads of the other three Titans. Suddenly, from out of the sidewalk and in front of Beast Boy, Raven came out and glared at him.

"Titans East have their own city to protect," she explained to a now sweating Beast Boy. "And do you honestly think the police force can handle protecting the city if someone like Plasmus decided to attack?"

A shake of the head.

"Now do you have anything _else_ to say about vacations?"

Another shake of the head.

A smirk made its way to Raven's face. "Didn't think so. Now go help us out already."

He nodded, morphed into a wolf and ran towards his teammates where Cyborg was running into Cinderblock head on.

"Yo BB!" Cyborg yelled. "About time you got your little green butt here! How 'bout helping me out?!"

The green T-Rex roared in reply and ran towards Cinderblock. Robin breathed out a sigh of relief and felt Raven teleport right beside him.

"Good thing you got him back out here," he nodded to her.

(Back on the battlefield, Beast Boy had succeeded in bringing Cinderblock down, while Starfire was carrying Cyborg, who was already gearing up his Sonic Cannon, ready to hit Cinderblock. Starfire's eyes meanwhile, were glowing a dangerous green as she too, prepared to attack. Morphing into a green gorilla, Beast Boy tried his best to hold the enemy steady for the other two.)

Raven watched with Robin from the sidelines, knowing that the three were more than able to bring him down. "He's still going to bring it up at the Tower."

Robin sighed. Then, scratching the back of his head helplessly, he felt the corners of his mouth curve up into a smile.

"So, how does Mexico sound to you?"

_**2. Sometimes, coming in late can be a good thing. **_

Robin raced ahead of the other three Titans and whipped out his bo staff, ready to strike their opponent with it. But before he could stop his feet, a cloud of dust and smoke engulfed the Boy Wonder, stopping him immediately in his tracks. He waved his bo staff around, trying to clear out the smoke, but was surprised when he found that instead of his weapon, his right hand had ended up holding a bouquet of flowers.

Mumbo threw back his head and laughed, then turned his attention to Starfire and Raven, who were coming in from his right side. He flicked his wand at them, and the two girls were thrown off-guard by a flock of doves that had suddenly shown up in their faces.

A green hawk darted in from behind them and snatched the wand from Mumbo's hands. Landing on the ground, the hawk morphed back into Beast Boy. Grinning widely at Mumbo, he held the wand with both hands and broke it into two. He stuck out his tongue at the magician as he threw the pieces onto the ground. He then morphed into a rhino and ran towards him.

Mumbo reached into his pocket and drew out a deck of cards. Smirking confidently, he let his hands run over the cards and flicked them all towards the charging rhino. The cards exploded into tiny clouds of smoke and dust, temporarily blinding the rhino, stopping him from charging. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and started coughing, trying to wipe the dust from his eyes.

Mumbo laughed. "Ha! Look at this! I have the Teen Titans on their knees! I truly am the greatest magician ever!"

Robin frowned and started to walk towards the cackling magician, throwing away the bouquet of flowers. Raven and Starfire regained their composures, after the former sent the doves flying out the window. Beast Boy was still coughing.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Robin said, his right hand now holding a birdarang.

Mumbo raised an eyebrow. "One, two, three, fo- wait a minute. You're missing someone."

Silence filled the room as Robin shook his head tiredly. Cyborg had woken up earlier than everyone else that day, left the Tower and left behind a note, promising that he'd _"bring back the biggest surprise EVER!" _

Mumbo looked at his opponents and asked. "Where is the metal kid?"

"Right behind you!" a loud voice boomed from behind the magician. As Mumbo turned around in surprise, a metal fist quickly connected with his jaw, instantly knocking him out.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg cheered. "Titans save the day once again!"

"Dude, where were you?!" Beast Boy ran up to his best friend. "We could've used your help here, you know!"

"Yeah, man." Robin added, walking up to Cyborg as well, a frown on his face. "Where were you?"

"Out buying _this_," Cyborg grinned triumphantly, holding out a box, with wires coming out from its side.

Oddly enough, strange glowy lights seemed to be coming out from it.

All the Titans looked up at the box in complete and utter surprise. Starfire was the first to speak.

"What…" she asked. "Friend Cyborg, what is this contraption?"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"Is that…" Beast Boy stammered. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You…" Robin shook his head in disbelief. "You were actually able to get one of _those_?"

Cyborg nodded. "Sure did. It's the one and only."

"But what is it?" Starfire asked, her eyes still drawn to the box.

"It's the super-awesome, once in a lifetime, Ultimate Gamer's Magazine's Five-Star Recommended… _Gamestation X_." Beast Boy answered her, saying the last two words as solemnly as he could.

Robin regained composure and drew himself up to his full height. "Cyborg. Normally, running out on us and coming in late like this is supposed to grant you punishment of dishwashing duty for a month."

Cyborg's face fell.

"But since you brought home the Gamestation X…" Robin continued, his face suddenly lighting up. "I'll let you off the hook. Cyborg and Beast Boy. You two get yourselves back to the Tower and set up the Gamestation X. Raven, Starfire and I'll make sure Mumbo gets to jail. Don't start playing without me. Titans, go!"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy cheered and all but jumped into the T-Car. Cyborg followed him in and soon, the car sped off.

"Let's make this quick, girls." Robin said, after tying up Mumbo.

Starfire looked at Raven, a confused look on her face. "Friend Raven, I had no idea such a small contraption had the powers to render our boys speechless. Please, tell me, has it hypnotized them somewhat?"

Raven shrugged and put her hood back on. "You tell me."

_**3. Break times are rare, so it'd be best to enjoy them while they last.**_

Raven flew inside her room and went over to her bed to lie down. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and the boys were down in the common room, duking it out over their new Gamestation, with Starfire cheering them on. There was never anything to do on Sundays, as most villains and bad guys did their crime sprees on the weekdays.

She figured that even villains must have found it illogical to attack on Sundays. Sundays were usually lazy days and were used by both heroes and villains to just chill out and relax.

She stretched out comfortably on her bed and smiled in relaxation. After all the late-night villains the Titans had stopped throughout that week, she could say she really needed the rest. Besides when was the last time she-

Red. The whole room turned red. Which meant somebody was attacking something today. Raven heard herself groan. Apparently, not all villains used their logic after all.

She flew out to the common room and found Doctor Light in front of the bank on the gigantic screen the other four were now looking at.

"I'll take care of this." Raven muttered and phased through the floor.

Twenty minutes later, she was back on her bed, enjoying her sleep, Doctor Light was shaking like a scared kitten in his cell and the other Titans were continuing their gaming session.

Everybody's lazy Sunday was back in full swing.

_**4. You don't choose the days you want to go overtime. The days choose you. **_

Beast Boy turned couldn't believe his eyes. Tofu dogs were _everywhere_. It was as if they were just falling out of the sky and onto the ground.

Oh wait. They were.

And Beast Boy was there to witness it all. And the best part? Raven was there with him. Yes, Raven, Ms. Talk-to-me-and-Die Raven. She was right there beside him, sitting down on the grass, while he ran around to catch all the falling tofu dogs.

The day was perfect and he felt nothing could go wrong. Maybe today was a sign of good things to come? And besides, Raven was there with him. What else could go wrong?

…

"Beast Boy, wake up. Duty calls."

The sleeping teen opened his eyes blearily and glanced at his clock. One twenty-five. In the _morning._

"Dude this is so definitely not fair," he grumbled and dragged himself out of bed.

Raven pulled up her hood and yawned. "Tell me about it."

_**5. There is no Boss.**_

He remembers all too well his first meeting with Beast Boy. How the little green lad added "sir" at the end of every sentence and every "Robin".

Honestly, he has no idea why Beast Boy turned to him as leader and why he got so much respect from him. And even when he assumed leadership of the Titans (a thing that wasn't really voted on), the question continued to nibble at his brain.

Why him? Since when did they start looking at him, Robin, Batman's sidekick, as a leader?

He got his answer one late night, when he found Beast Boy still up, trying to beat Cyborg's high score on the Gamestation as a surprise birthday present for the guy the next day.

Beast Boy looked over at Robin, confusion setting in his eyes, as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"Well…" he started. "Because you're Robin."

Robin had to do a double-take on that one. But before he could ask him to expound on that, Beast Boy's face lit up with a grin.

"Anyway, you're still up and you look like you're not going to sleep in a while, so…" he paused. Robin's eyebrow went up. "Want to help me beat Cy's high score? He's going to totally flip once he finds out I beat his high score for his birthday."

Robin grinned back and sat down beside Beast Boy on the couch.

As his fingers flew over the familiar buttons on the controller, Robin remembered the answer he got from Beast Boy. Maybe he didn't need any more explanations for that statement. He'd let his teammates' actions speak for themselves.

And besides, he figured, he should probably start concentrating on the game. The time for sappy thoughts was long over, anyway.

_**6. No "Employee of the Month" either. In here, competition can be costly. **_

For the girls, it was a normal thing to hear the boys argue and fight over something small and petty. Things like who cheated at this videogame, who kicked the most butt during their latest battle, or who had the most "manly points" (which involved their top "manly" moments, it turned out)… The arguments were pretty much like this everytime they had to fight and on some days, the girls let it slide.

But there were some days when everyone's nerves were stretched too thinly; days when the shouting became too loud and the accusations started getting pretty heavy. Sometimes, the girls comforted themselves with the idea that this was just one of the boys' normal arguments and that they would be friends again the next day.

The arguments were almost never really serious anyway, and the girls knew that things would work out eventually.

Sometimes however, the girls didn't know. They _hoped. _

_**7. In some cases, it can prove beneficial.**_

The Titans were cornered and they stared hopelessly at the massive army of Slade-bots surrounding them. The sky was dark and everyone was dead-tired. They almost lost all will to fight.

Almost.

"No dishwashing duty for two months for whoever kicks the most butt." Robin smirked and looked back at his team.

The rest of the Titans looked at each other and back at Robin. Soon enough, everyone started sharing the same smirk.

"Let's do this." Robin whipped out his bo staff and crouched down low in his attacking stance. "Titans, GO!"

_**8. In this business, your resume won't matter.**_

The Titans knew they weren't your average superhero team.

Though aliens weren't rare in most superhero groups (like Superman), orange-skinned, green-eyed ones were, though. And all of them were willing to bet that no superhero team had a half-demon with Evil Incarnate for a father.

Scientific accidents were also common (like the Flash), but half-robots and green-skinned changelings sure weren't.

But the thing that really set them apart from most teams was that they were led by a normal human with absolutely no superpowers. A human they could take out when given the chance.

But they didn't.

The Titans knew they weren't your average superhero team.

But then again, who cares?

_**9. Salaries don't come in the form of money. Sometimes, the good feeling alone is enough. **_

As soon as Starfire flew down from the burning apartment with a little girl in her arms, a grateful mother ran towards her and gave her a grateful hug.

Words were not enough to express that warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest as she smiled widely at the woman, while her teammates looked on, with similar smiles on their faces as well.

_**10. It's not that hard to fall in love with your coworkers. **_

Ask Robin and Beast Boy. They know.

_**11. Or your adversaries.**_

Ask Cyborg and Kid Flash. They know.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **I'm not particularly proud of this story, but I hope you've enjoyed it just the same. It's undergone a lot of revisions and yeah, I know Number 2 was way too long.

So. Hope everyone enjoyed what I've done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
